Roots and Wings
by summonershion69
Summary: This is the story of Yuna's life before the game starting from when she and Kimahri leave Bevelle for Besaid. Please read and review, but remember this is my first story so be nice.
1. A Dying Man's Final Wish

Disclaimer: Listen carefully cuz I'm only gonna say this once I DO NOT own Final Fantasy X or any of its characters, but you probably already guessed that considering if I did I wouldn't be here writing stories.

Prologue

Bevelle. The largest city in Spira. The headquarters of Yevon. My home. The place I was born. The place I lived seven years with my parents. A place that should have held many happy memories for me, but it didn't. All my memories were tainted filled with some kind of grief. Death. Pain. Sorrow. Recently that was all I remember. You might say that was the general mood of the whole city. Or it was the mood, not anymore. Now everyone was happy. They were out cheering in the streets, dancing, singing, and celebrating. The calm was here they all said. Praise High Summoner Braska. Braska had defeated Sin. I wasn't stupid I knew what that meant. I knew that in order to defeat Sin one would have to summon the final aeon and even if you were able to kill Sin you would die too. Braska was dead. Everyone was happy because my father was dead. Well I wasn't happy. I wasn't smiling. Didn't that count for anything? Sure earlier today I was out cheering with my friends. I guess I just got caught up in the mob mentality or maybe I was genuinely happy. No how could I be happy I am all alone. Alone. I turned the word over and over in my mind. I had no parents no one to look out for me. This bridge I sat on now it was the last place I saw my father. The place where he said goodbye to his only child and then departed. I cried. I still cry to this day about it.

Below me the celebration continued. I was tired of it. I was sick of it all. I want to leave this horrid city. Go somewhere quiet and peaceful. Someplace where I can start a new life and make new happier memories. Yeah right I thought that was never going to happen I was pretty much stuck here. It's not like someone was just going to come up to me and take me away. The chances of that were pretty remote. I remember thinking that just before he arrived. I heard footsteps approaching me from behind. It was late at night so it was really dark even when I did turn around I didn't see him until he was really close. I was paralyzed with fear. Right next to me I saw this giant blue monster. He was so tall and he had a horn or at least half a horn. He also carried a weapon. I think it was a lance. It was so sharp.

"Hello little one," he said. I was really surprised his voice was strangely gentle. All my fears were lifted and I opened my mouth to talk, but no words came out.

"I am looking for the High Summoner's daughter. I believe her name is Yuna." he said.

I was shocked beyond belief. This man or monster or whatever he was was looking for me. Why I wondered maybe he was one of the people who hated my father. I gulped and looked at his weapon. No I that wasn't the case I sensed a strange aura of kindness around him.

"Do you know where I can find her", he asked.

"I…I…I'm her." I replied softly.

"Please, he said, come with me"

"Where?"

"To a place far from here"

"Why?"

"It was your father's last wish."

"You knew my father," I asked.

"No." The man reached down and offered me his hand. I took it and let him help me stand up. I started to cry then. I think I made him uncomfortable, but he still tried to comfort me.

"I am Kimahri Ronso." he said.

"Yuna." I said giving him a faint smile

The next morning we left Bevelle. I took only a few of my most prized possessions and some clothes because Kimahri said it was a long journey. I was excited about going on a journey. I really didn't think that I had ever left Bevelle. Before we left I took a long last look at my home, my room and my old world. I actually wasn't that sad. I was more glad to be leaving the painful memories behind, but still I felt as though I left a part of myself back in Bevelle. I really doubted that I would ever see this place again even knowing this I tried to remain positive. I'd find a new home and a new family wherever Kimahri planned on taking me.

We traveled south through forests and plains. We were really lucky I thought because we really weren't attacked by that many fiends. I guess that was because it was the calm, but I wasn't really sure. When we did get attacked I wasn't the least bit scared because Kimahri was super strong. He could kill any fiend. I think he's one of the greatest warriors ever. I told him this, but he just shook his head. He said that on the mountain where he was from everyone was a warrior and that there were many that were far stronger and braver then him. I laughed then and told him that I would like to come visit his home some time. He just simply said that his home was far in the north and that he hadn't been there in awhile. I kind of sensed there was something that bothered him about this, but I wasn't sure so I didn't say anything.

Eventually we came to Macalania Temple. It was really cold. The frozen lake was one of the prettiest things that I have ever seen. It was amazing that even when it was warmer the lake still remained frozen and then there was the way that the temple was suspended in it. I stood there staring at it for a few minutes before Kimahri said it was time to leave. We went though Macalania woods next. I hated it. I felt so lonely there, so empty. I asked Kimahri why these woods looked different from others, but he never told me. I wondered if he really didn't know or if he just didn't want to tell me for whatever reason.

The next place we had to cross was the thunder plains. I think I held Kimahri's hand the whole time other then when he had to fight of course. I think the thunder plains were haunted. I don't know why, but I just felt as though something was following us even though I knew there wasn't and the constant lightening strikes didn't help to ease my nerves either.

After we safely crossed the thunder plains we arrived in the Guado city of Guadosalam. We quickly passed through here. Kimahri said there wasn't anything interesting here. I wasn't so sure about that. It seemed kind of nice plus I remember learning that the Farplane was here. I didn't remember what that was, but it didn't sound pleasant so I think I relieved that we stayed away from it.

A few hours travel later we came to the moonflow. It was one of my most favorite places in the whole world. It was absolutely beautiful. I was just stunned. I had seen pictures, but never did I expect anything like this. Kimahri told me that at night it was even prettier because pyrflies swarmed around it. I wanted to stay, but he said it wouldn't safe to travel at night and we couldn't afford to lose a day. There was also this race of funny looking blue people. I laughed at them, but Kimahri silenced me. He said there was nothing funny about how well they handled the shoopuf. The coolest part about the moonflow was that we actually got to ride the giant animal called a shoopuf. I fell off it. At first I was really scared because I couldn't swim that well. The shoopuf saved me with his long nose. I jumped in a couple of more times for fun.

We continued our journey on the D'jose highroad past Mushroom Rock and on to the Mi'ihen highroad. That's where I saw my first wild chocobo. They're so cute. I wanted to ride one, but there weren't any available at the time. I was disappointed, but walking was fun too. We ran into a ton of travelers taking advantage of the calm. My father's calm. I wondered if any of them recognized me as Braska's daughter. Some people did stare at us, but I think that was because it wasn't everyday you see a ronso traveling with a small human child.

We visited Luca next. It is the second largest city in Spira. It's a happy, upbeat place. But that's probably because the stadium is there. People from all over Spira come to see Blitzball here. It was off season now and everyone was still talking about it. I had never seen the game played before, but I was sure it was really fun to watch. We stayed in Luca a couple of days waiting for a boat to take us to Kilika. I was getting bored of traveling. I loved seeing the world and all, but traveling was hard and I was tired. I wanted to find the place I would call home.

At Kilika the boats were running slowly so we had to wait again. It fun though. I got to swim in the ocean and I visited the temple. The night before we left Kilika Kimahri told me that this boat trip would be the final leg of our journey. Tomorrow we were going to arrive at the island of Besaid. That's where I was to live. It had a nice ring to it. Kimahri said it was very peaceful and pretty. I think that was why my father wanted me to live there.

It was a truly wonderful day the next morning. As we sailed toward the isle I smiled almost as bright as the sun. We left the boat at the dock in mid- afternoon. There were quite a few people waiting at the dock for friends or family. I started to like Besaid the minute I saw it. Everyone seemed so friendly. Kimahri and I walked up the trail leading to the village. I was really nervous, but I sensed everything was going to be alright. The village was a very pleasant. There were a bunch of huts scattered around the village center and the temple was in the back. That was where we headed. On the temple steps three kids looked at us oddly. I don't know what they were looking at they were also an odd bunch. The two boys had weird looking red hair and well the girl was kind of scary. She was dressed in almost all black which I thought was odd because it was warm on Besaid and she had piercing red eyes. They followed us into the temple, but hung back in the doorway staring. We were greeted by a priest. Kimahri explained the situation to him. The priest looked at me. I looked at my feet. After Kimahri was done talking the priest nodded and said that the temples took in a lot of children who were orphaned by Sin. I was relieved and glad there was a place for me here. The priest showed me to a room where I could leave my thing and said that I should get to know the village. I noticed Kimahri stayed out of the conversation the priest had with me. He watched from the sidelines. I soon learned to get used to that. I got up to run to the door, but Kimahri stopped me. "If you're all settled then I guess my job is done." he said.

"No," I said, "don't leave me please stay."

He put his hand on my shoulder and nodded. I think he was secretly glad I asked.

"Kimahri stay with Yuna, but Yuna must find Yuna's own place in the world." he said. I didn't understand his words at the time, but I thought it was a nice thing to say.

So what'd you think. Please review!


	2. New Friends

**Hiya, I'm back with the next chapter. Thanks to the person who reviewed. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the game.**

* * *

Chapter Two

I walked out of the temple into the late afternoon sun. One of the first things I noticed was how warm it was, but I guess that was a given considering this was a tropical island. Walking through the village, I took in all the sights that I missed earlier. There were tons of villagers of all ages out taking advantage of the beautiful weather. None of them even bothered looking up at me. I liked that. Back in my old neighborhood in Bevelle, everyone knew me. They knew who and what I was. I can't begin to remember how many funny looks I got just walking to school. I had always kept my head up trying not to let them ruin my day. Now I wonder if I even understood why they looked me. I shook my head.

"Hey," an unfamiliar voice said.

"Huh," I replied looking around.

Behind me, I saw a tall girl with dark hair. The same girl I had seen earlier on my way to the temple when I had first arrived. I wonder what she wanted with me.

"Hi," she said, "I'm Lulu."

"Yuna," I said back to her looking at my feet. Her eyes scared me. It was as if they could she right through me. I shivered.

"So you just get here," she asked.

I nodded. I realized I was not being that friendly, but didn't care. No it wasn't that I didn't care it was more that I didn't like this Lulu girl.

"Want me to show you around you know maybe introduce you to a few of my friends," she asked. She sounded sincere. Almost as if, she really did want to help me. I didn't want to be rude so I nodded again. I most have looked like such a fool.

"So where you from Yuna," Lu asked. She really sounded interested not like all those adults who just talked to you because they felt they had to.

"Bevelle." I answered quietly.

"Oh no wonder you left I mean I don't mean to be rude or anything, but there are way too many people there."

"Yeah," I said smiling a little. It was too crowded I thought I wish that was the only reason I left. I frowned. I really have to stop reminiscing like this.

"You okay," Lu asked concerned, "I hope I didn't make you sad"  
I shook my head. She didn't need to know or at least not yet. I couldn't hide from my identity forever.

"You know you have really pretty eyes," Lu said after an awkward moment of silence.

I looked up at Lu suspiciously. This was the first time that anyone outside of my family actually said anything nice about my eyes. The other kids used to tease me saying that they were a curse made to show the world what I was. It never bothered me though because I knew I was special. Never in all my life had I seen or heard about any else who had two different color eyes. The right one green and the left blue. I was probably the only one.

"Thanks," I finally answered.

Lulu pointed out a bunch of places through out the village and gave long, drawn out explanations of what they were. Did she think I was so stupid that I couldn't tell the difference between the temple and the Crusaders' Lodge or maybe she was just trying to be helpful and keep the conversation going.

"And finally," she said, "I'll conclude the tour be showing you my own home."

I followed her into a little hut near the temple. It was kind of a nice place with flowers of different kinds growing in pots all over the place. Also there were a lot of dolls, which surprised me because she didn't seem like the type that would like dolls.

"Those boys are Wakka and Chappu," she said pointing to two boys sitting at a table in the corner play fighting over the last cookie.

I couldn't help laugh at their comical appearance. They both had red hair that totally defied gravity.

"They're both really into Blitzball. This year Wakka is going to play on the Aurochs. That the name of our home team." She said proudly.

The older boy noticed us and walked over. "Hiya," he said I've never seen you around here before.

"She just moved here from Bevelle," Lu said.

"Wow that's really far from here," the other boy said, "It take you a long time to get here."

I nodded.

"Hey Lu," Wakka asked, "Whats for dinner. I'm hungry, ya"  
Lu shrugged. "I was busy giving Yuna a tour you guys could have made something."

"No way," Chappu said, "I remember the last time we tried to cook. We started a fire."

Lu laughed. I was starting to feel out of place here as if they were a family that I wasn't really part of.

"Good thing I knew that water spell," Lu said.

"Oh yeah ,Yuna," Wakka said, "don't make Lu too mad 'cause she is a black mage and can use all kinds of powerful magic."

"Apprentice black mage," Lu corrected him.

"Whatever, ya," Wakka said.

"Would you like to stay for dinner, Yuna?" Lu asked.

I shook my head. "Kimahri's probably wondering where I went so I better go back to the temple."

"Alright, would you like me to walk you back to the temple?" she asked.

"I'll be okay on my own," I replied, "It was very nice meeting all of you." I bowed my head before leaving their home.

I all but ran back to the temple to get away from those freaks. A black mage, no wonder that girl was so scary. I don't think I'll ever go back there if there is a chance she'll use magic on me.

Back in our room in the temple, I finally felt safe again.

"Kimahri worry because Yuna was gone so long," Kimahri said.

"Oh sorry, a girl showed me around the village and I guess I lost track of time."

"Kimahri glad Yuna find new friends."

"Thanks, "I said. But I wasn't really sure if I wanted to be friends with that bunch.

"Yuna should rest because Yuna needs to get up early for school," Kimahri said.

"Why," I complained, "I don't need to go to school."

"Kimahri disagree; think knowledge will help Yuna grow."

"So"

"No arguing, Yuna going to school"

"Alright," I gave in.

After eating, I went to bed. Laying there staring up at the ceiling really made me think. As odd as it might sound back in Bevelle I barely ever went to school for whatever reason so even though I was already seven I barely knew how to read. It was sad. I remember my mother used to read to me every night before I went to sleep. Knowledge had been important to her, but that was probably because of what she was. She'd be disappointed if she knew that I was illiterate. I didn't want to disappoint my mother so I promised myself that I would try to be smart. Thinking about her had made me really sad and I almost began to cry.

The next morning I got up and got dressed. Kimahri asked me if I wanted him to walk me to school, but I said I'd be okay.

Outside it was another beautiful day. I stalled a little looking for other kids.

"Yuna," a boy screamed out.

I turned around and saw Chappu. He smiled at me and I slowed down so that he could catch up.

"Good morning," I said.

"Good morning to you too. Where you heading off to this morning?"

"I got to go to school"

"Hey what a coincidence so do I let's go together"

"Okay" I smiled. I definitely liked him.

"So," he said, "hope we didn't scare you off last night"

"Well don't tell her, but Lu kind of scares me"

To my surprise he laughed. "Everyone says that about her when they first meet her and I totally mean everyone, but trust me when you start to get to know her you'll see that she really is the kindest person. Trust me"

"But didn't you say she's a black mage and that she used magic when she got mad"

"Oh we were just playing, you know she'd never hurt anyone plus she's really smart"

I laughed. It was quite obvious that this boy had a thing for Lu.

When we arrived at school, Chappu introduced me to the teacher, Ms. Maya. The teacher then introduced me to the rest of the class and told me to go sit in a seat in the back row. I obeyed. At lunch, we went outside and everyone gathered around me asking a bunch of questions. That was new in Bevelle most of the other children went out of there way to avoid me. I was different that automatically made me unpopular. By the end of lunch, I almost missed that because I was so tired of repeatedly answering the same questions. After school, I walked back with a girl named Leah who said she was originally from Bevelle too. So far everyone seemed to be accepting me fine, but I wonder if that would change if I told them who I was. Maybe I wouldn't ever tell them. Back in the temple, I ran in to Chappu and he invited me over. I really didn't want to see Lu, but I didn't have anything better to do so I agreed.

"Hello again Yuna," Lu said.

"Hi," I said with false warmth. Chappu, Wakka and I played outside for the rest of the day. I wasn't sure what Lu did and I didn't care either for that matter.

When I went home it was dark and Kimahri was there waiting.

"How was your first day of school?"

"Good. Everyone is really nice"

"Kimahri glad Yuna is happy"

"What did you do all day?" I asked him.

"Kimahri find job at weapon shop so that way he can stay and watch over Yuna." he said

"Thank you"

I went to bed happy that night, but I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned for hours before wandering out of our room into the temple's main hall. It was silent and dark since everyone was sleeping or so I thought. A lone figure stood by a statue. I backed away before realizing I knew the figure. It was Lulu. I was really starting to think that she was stalking me. She turned around when she heard my footsteps.

"What are you doing here? You should be in bed."

"I can ask you the same thing"

Lu sighed. It was apparent that something was bothering her. "I come here when I can't sleep. It's better than having nightmares."

"Oh"

"Why are you here?"

"Same reason I guess"

"I'm sorry"

"It's alright. It's not like it's your fault."

"To tell you the truth Yuna when I was your age I barely ever slept. I was haunted by the memories of my parents' death. Sin killed them when I was five."

"I'm so sorry. Sin killed my mother a year or so ago. Everything changed after that especially my father."

"Everyone has lost something dear to them due to Sin Yuna, but you are lucky you get to grow up during the calm."

"I think that was one of the things my father wanted. One of the reasons he did it."

"Huh"

Oh yeah I thought she didn't know who I was. I hadn't intended on telling anyone, but I knew I could trust her.

"Lu there is something you should know"

"What"

"Who I am"

"You are Yuna. Knowing that is enough for me."

"Yeah I guess, but still you should know. I mean I can't pretend to be like everyone else forever."

"You are like everyone else. It's not who your parents were, but what you do that makes you who you are. But you are right about one thing you can not deny your linage."

I looked around the dark temple. I was starting to really get freaked out. Somehow, Lu already knew. "How do you know about my linage?"

Lu laughed. "If your parents weren't anyone out of the ordinary would you really make such a big deal about who you were?"

"I might, but you don't know exactly who I am"

"That's a truth that seems to elude both of us"

"What do you mean? I know who I am. I'm High Summoner Braska's daughter and my mother well she was an Al Bhed."

"Is that so?"

"Do you hate me?"

"Why would I hate you because your half Al Bhed? You really don't understand what I'm trying to tell you."

Lu turned away from me and walked out of the temple. "Goodnight Yuna" was all she said as she left me standing there all alone stricken with confusion. Talking to her is like beating your head off a wall. It gets you nowhere and only leaves you hurting. I went back to bed and finally was able to sleep.

The next day and for that matter, every other one was just like the last. I got up, went to school, and then played outside with Lu, Wakka, and Chappu until it got dark. We all laughed so hard it hurt. I think that I was always smiling. I never knew this simple, carefree happiness before, but it is my life now.

* * *

**So did ya like it. Please review and tell me what ya thought!**


End file.
